Latest News: March 2014
Your latest fix of gaming news for March 2014. '2014 Reviews Format - A New Layout' With the new consoles now well and truly available for consumers, it felt like the best place for the site to start a new reviews layout. You'll see that until last year, we compiled some 8-10 reviews on one page, which made the latest game reviews easy to find and read. However, it seemed fitting that we separated reviews for new games (next-gen) on different pages. This would make the newest games even easier to find, and when complimented by the wiki's activity feed, readers can find new reviews listed at the top of the main page. We intend to hold onto this policy for the foreseeable future. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Watch_Dogs Release Date Announced Again, Billed for May 27th Worldwide' A new story trailer for the upcoming action thriller Watch_Dogs has revealed a new release date for the highly-anticipated open-world hacker title. It reveals that the game is now set to launch globally on May 27th, meaning it's a matter of under three months until we can get our hands on the game to watch of last year, before it was held back into 2014. Still, we can't wait. And to build the hype, here's the newest story trailer that was unveiled today, including that release date. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 22:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) 'Early (Legitimate) Owners of Titanfall Will Not Be Banned by EA' Creative Director of the upcoming mech-battling Titanfall, Vince Zampella, has announced via Twitter that early owners of legitimate copies of the game will not be banned for using multiplayer servers before launch. This is different to previous affairs with the likes of Call of Duty, where players were to be punished for accessing servers early. This will come as welcome news for people who are too excited to wait to play the game, though it won't be long until everyone will be able to play. Titanfall launches on Tuesday for American players on XBOX ONE and PC, and just a few days later for everyone else, with the XBOX 360 version coming a couple of weeks later. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:46, March 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Encounters DLC Issues' The new (and free) DLC for PvZ: GW has caused a wide range of problems, according to fans of the game. The Gardens and Graveyards mode reportedly crashes towards the end of the round, leaving some fans annoyed and worried. It has also been noticed that rewards for each match have been reduced. EA and PopCap have been made well aware of the problem and are investigating. You can check out our review of the game here: http://gameopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare_Review Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 00:08, March 19, 2014 (UTC) 'Assassin's Creed: Unity Announced, Coming Exclusively on Next-Gen Platforms and PC' Ubisoft have unveiled their latest entry in the Assassin's Creed series that's set in revolutionary Paris. Set for release later this year (presumably October or November), the game is coming exclusively to PS4, XBOX ONE and PC. Here's your first look at the game. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 22:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:News